Dream Shoppe Cafe
by Elliotte
Summary: First story ever.  Cheesy Romance Comedy. Every girls fantasy to meet someone famous.  TVXQ   2PM  SNSD  2AM  Kara  Random girls   and Other Kpop artists as guests
1. Foreward

My first story so I am making a cheesy one~

I love TVXQ so i decided to make one with them..

With other artist I am in love with.

This is about them and some random people i just put in.

Hope you like it please criticize so i may become better.


	2. Chapter 1

"**Why isn't there any business today?"  
**_Female rests her head on the counter. Fans herself with her hat._"**It's SO HOT~!"**

_Female with her hair pulled back wears sunglasses and a nice suit. Doesn't look up from her magazine.  
_"**Cupcake. I know its hot okay? Just stand there behind the counter and look cute. They might come in any second."**

Name: Lily  
Foreign Exchange student from America.  
Student at Seoul University. 3rd Year  
Major: Zoology  
Part time job: pastier.  
Born in Queens, New York  
Speaks Korean (Busan dialect), Spanish, Japanese, English  
Nickname: Cupcake because she always wears accessories in her hair and look like a cute chubby cupcake.

_Cupcake runs toward her._

"**Unnie~ let's close early today. Who in the world is going to buy coffee in this weather? Let's go to the beach. Huh? Please~"**

Name: Jenny  
Manager of Dreame Shoppe Café  
MBA at Northwestern University  
Born in Seoul, South Korea  
Immigrated to the States at age 8.  
Speaks Mandarin, Korean, English  
*Unnie: means older sister for girls

_Jenny doesn't look up and just flips another page.  
_"**What if someone comes and decides to get an ice coffee? Or a sweet dessert? If we're closed, no customers. No customers, no money. No money, no money to pay for school, your food, your apartment, and your funky accessories."**

"**Oh Unnie, they can go to Starbucks or Paris Baguette. Let's go to the beach unnie.. Please~!"  
**_Pouts and pleads to Manager._

Name: Isabella  
Nickname: Izzy  
Half-Korean, Half-French  
Born in Seoul Korea  
Went to an International school  
Speaks Korean, English, French  
Barista

_Isabella stops wiping the coffee mugs and set the rag and cup down. She sits down next to Jenny and reties her hair.  
_"**Jenny, looks like everyone's gone to the water park or something. If the customers don't come to us. We'll just have to go to them."**

_Cupcake nods her head vigorously.  
_"**Izzy Unnie is right~!"**

_Jenny stops flipping through her magazine.  
_"**Business?-PERFECT."**_Stands up and throws her magazine on the table.  
_"**Cupcake! Pack your bags."**_Puts her sunglasses on.  
_"**We're going to the BEACH~!"**


	3. Chapter 2

AT THE BEACH

_Cupcake's hand is resting on her cheek. She is sitting on a bar stool look out at the shore.  
_"**-Sigh- This isn't what I had in mind."**

_Isabella hands an ice cappuccino to a customer.  
_"**Thank you come again… Well you did said you wanted to go to the beach. Well we're here."**

_Cupcake stands up in anger.  
_"**Unnie~! Look at this. It's practically another café. Look at me! I have to get ice every hour or so so the ice creams don't melt. Why in the world did I even bring the cakes.. they are still prototypes. I haven't sold them to anyone yet."**

_Isabella cleans the counter.  
_"**Cupcake-"**

"**What-?"  
**_Kids come over to where she is standing._

"**Nuna I want a chocolate cone~!"  
**"**Me too Me too."  
**"**Do you have strawberry?"  
**"**I want a Jaws~!** *Korean ice cream-

_Cupcake gives them ice cream and collects their money_

"**How's business?"  
**_Jenny carries an umbrella reading through her magazine again. Her whole body is covered in a black cape._

_Isabella chuckles and continues to clean.  
_"**Just look over there."**

_Jenny looks at Cupcake smiling with the kids as she gives them ice cream.  
_"**-Sigh- I can't get over the fact that she is an adult. When will she ever mature you think?"**

_Isabella just shrugged her shoulders._

_Cupcake comes over to the café hut and sees Manager.  
_"**Jenny Unnie… are you allergic to the sun or something?"**

_Jenny reads her magazine drinking her ice cappuccino.  
_"**No."**

_Cupcake looks up and down at Jenny's black cape.  
_"**then why are you …?"**

"**Manager hates the sun. She thinks it'll ruin her skin."**

"**EH?"** _Cupcake looks confused_. **"But I'm so tan and I don't think my skin is ruined. Look~!"**_** shows her arm.**_

_Manager glares at her._**Do you know your skin dies? The melanin in your skin can cause skin cancer."**

_Cupcake compares her skin with Jenny.  
_"**But did you know the sun gives our skin the natural Vitamin D we need for our bones? … You're too pale unnie."**

"**Cupcake!... why aren't you selling your cakes? They are new items. We need to have positive feedback with them."**

_Isabella points to some guys.  
_"**Cupcake why don't you try selling it to them? You're look cute you know."**

_Cupcake is wearing a light blue bikini with shorts and an orange visor with pigtails. She looks at her outfit and lifts up the ice box.  
_"**Thanks Un-"  
**_She looks at Isabella. Isabella is wearing a tropical bikini with a white skirt. Her hair is pulled back in a low ponytail and wearing a straw hat. Cupcake looks at her chest and looks down at her chest.  
_"**-Sigh- I could at least have some boobs."**

_Cupcake leaves carrying the ice box._

_Isabella chuckles_


	4. Chapter 3

"**Nuna can I have some ice cream too?**_**" **__  
Cupcake looks at the little boy and sets her ice cream box down and smiles at him.  
_**"What kind do you want?"**

"I want Vanilla…. But."  
_Cupcake looks at the boy's hand._  
**  
"I only have 50 cents. Is that enough?"**

_Cupcake smiles and takes the money and gives him 2 ice cream cones.  
_**"That is just enough. Omo Look how delicious they are. Where is your mommy?"**  
_She looks around and takes him back to his mother._

_Coming back to get her ice box, she doesn't see it._  
**"Huh? I thought I put it here…."  
**_Cupcake looks around for the ice box and sees that its in the water.  
_**"There it is."**  
_She walks towards it but the water seems to get deeper and the ice box seems to move farther and farther away from her.  
*****_

**"Hey Jenny, Have you seen Cupcake recently?"** _Isabella looks around the beach.  
_  
**"The girl is 20 years old. I'm not her baby sitter."** _Jenny rests on the sad with a towel on her face._

**"Well, I hope she didn't go in the water.."**

**"She is suppose to be working not playing Izzy."**

**"I know, but you know Cupcake. But I'm worried. It should be time to get more ice… You don't think she went in the water do you?"**

_Jenny takes the towel off her face._  
**"Izzy, you know very Cupcake can't swim. She herself knows it. She'd be** **an idiot if she took 5 feet into the wa-"**

_(Scream)_ **Some one help~! Someone help~! There is someone drowning!HELP!**


End file.
